


Do Not Go Gently...

by 4thofFive



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/pseuds/4thofFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny moves heaven to get Steve back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Go Gently...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fan fiction story I ever wrote and posted, I think in 2010. I still quite like it.

Steve felt himself drifting, floating towards the beautiful white light that seemed to be pulling him gently to a spot in the distance. He felt warm, safe, filled with a sense of peace that he hadn’t…

 

“What the hell are you doing?”

 

“Danny?”

 

“Yes Danny! Who were you expecting, God?”

 

“Well…”

 

“Don’t flatter yourself Super SEAL. I’m sure the big G has better things to do than hang around collecting the souls of Neanderthal animals with no sense of self-preservation, and who are too dumb to wear a vest in a firefight.”

 

“Danny, I told you, there wasn’t time…”

 

“Blah, blah, blah, I’ve heard it all before Steven, so let’s not go over it again. Besides, you haven’t answered my question: what the hell are you doing?”

 

“I’m uh, you know, _going towards the light_.”

 

“What light? What are you talking about? Are you moth or something? I know you’re easily distracted by shiny objects, but why are you following a light?”

 

“Danny, you were there, you know what happened. I got shot in the chest. I’ve died. I heard you calling to me. I saw you crying…”

 

“I wasn’t crying! It was hot. There was sweat running down my face!”

 

“Whatever. The reality is that I’ve died and I’m going towards the light.”

 

“Pffft! What a bunch of crap. You’ve been watching too many sappy movies, McGarrett. You’re not going towards any light. You’re getting your ass back here to me. You promised to take Gracie swimming this weekend, and you are not going to disappoint my little girl.”

 

“Danny, I know this is going to be hard for you, but I don’t think I have any choice. I saw the light and it was pulling me in before you showed up. I’m dead. We both just have to face it. I have to go towards it!”

 

“Oh, you ‘have to go towards it’ do you? When have you ever done anything you were supposed to do, McGarrett? When? Didn’t they teach you to fight back in the Army..?”

 

“Navy, Danno!”

 

“…I thought you were a big, tough Aqua-SEAL, but here you are following some stupid light like a cat follows a piece of string.”

 

“Shhh, Danny! Someone might hear you. They may not appreciate you making fun of the light.”

 

“Do I care? HEY IF YOU’RE OUT THERE, TURN OFF THAT STUPID LIGHT. YOU CAN’T HAVE HIM! YOU’VE JERKED HIM AND ME AROUND ENOUGH FOR ONE LIFETIME. YOU FINALLY PUT US TOGETHER NOW YOU’RE TAKING HIM AWAY? I DON’T THINK SO. I’M TAKING HIM BACK, ALTHOUGH WHY I WANT HIS SORRY ASS I’LL NEVER KNOW!”

 

“Danny you, you want my ass?”

 

“Jesus, McGarrett, a time like this and all you can think about is sex? You really are a Neanderthal. But yes, I want your ass, and every other part of you, and I’m not giving it up to some stupid light. I will not go home and tell my baby girl that her Uncle Steve has died.”

 

“But Danny I…I don’t know if we can just walk away.”

 

“Watch me. C'mere, Babe. You and me we’re getting out of here. AND DON’T TRY TO STOP US OR I’LL GET ALL JERSEY ON YOUR ASSES! C’mon Super SEAL. You’ve got some recovering to do, and I suppose I’ll be the one nursing you back to health. Great, I’m going to spend the next month trying to keep you from tearing out your stitches as you jump off buildings, or try to swim to the mainland. God, the things I put up with!”

 

______________________________                                                                                                                                                         

 

 “Give me the paddles again and charge to 300.”

 

“Ready.”

 

“Clear!”

 

“That’s got it. Sinus rhythm!”

 

“Good. He’s a tough man. Strong will to live I guess.  I’ll go and talk to his partner. He was frantic when we brought him in. Nurse, get the patient ready for surgery.”

 

 

The end. But the beginning for them.


End file.
